vanhelsinkifandomcom-20200213-history
Van Helsequel
This page is composed of rumour and hearsay. The truth on of anything on this page is up for debate. 'Van Helsequel', also known as 'Van Helsinki II', 'Van HelsinkII', or 'Van Helsinki II: Van Helsequel' is a proposed sequel to Van Helsinki. It has only been heard of through rumour, and there is no proof at all that any such work is being planned. Plans There have been several plans for a follow-on to Van Helsinki. One, vaguely planned by the director and writer, would be a prequel featuring Van Helsinki, Professor Ford and Inspector Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie, possibly in support roles, focussing on the agency they are part of. Another plan was to reunite all of the members of the cast, in a potential trilogy where Fay Loren and Geoff Vampire would be resurrected and team up to take down Van at Man and Jim's wedding. At the end of the second film, Van was to be shot and nearly killed by Fay, and Ford might have been kidnapped. The third film would see Van hunting down Fay and Geoff again. Involved, though not specifically plot relevant, was to be a 'werewolf' who was actually just a man who liked fur coats. Another film vaguely based on the premise above involved Man and Jim's wedding being crashed, with the film becoming a 'Die Hard in a Church' plot, where Van, armed only with a small pistol taken from Ford's handbag, would try and survive against the enemies. Finally, one of the more likely plans was to have Geoff come back to life, lure Man, Jim, Van, Ford and the Inspector back to the house, making the film closer to a horror 'house defence'. Ford, Van and Geoff all died, according to preliminary skeleton plots, with Van blowing himself up at the end of the film. Yet another vague sketch involved a Van Helsinki/ Mists of Crime crossover, with Van meeting Hector Flector, the hero of that planned film. Ford and the Inspector were scheduled to make appearances, as possibly was Geoff. Finally, the actor playing Van Helsinki had some vague plans for a prequel to Van Helsinki, covering roughly the same time as the fanfictions, and featuring a scene where Van was to be shot in the shoulder, spending the rest of the film with his right arm in a cast. The plans bear remarkable similarity to aspects of the plot in the fanfictions Van Helsinki: One Night, and the inspiration for the fanfic likely came from preemptive film plans. Few other characters were known to have had a role, although Ford was certainly scheduled to be involved somewhere along the line. A scene similar to that shown in Van Helsinki: Another Leap was also planned. Scripts No scripts for any planned Van Helsinki sequels have ever been released to the public; however, rumours that one exists have been heard. This script is apparently a sequel to Van Helsinki, set several years after. Whether it will be ever be released, let alone filmed, is up for debate, however, neither of the options seem very likely. More information came to light recently, and is collected in the Van Helsinki: The Next Case page. Category:Van Helsinki Project